


Baby It’s Cold Outside

by OddlyStupidOtaku



Series: Haikyuu Fem!/Reader One-Shots! NSFW [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbent Characters, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Smut, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyStupidOtaku/pseuds/OddlyStupidOtaku
Summary: Just some good old Friday night fun with your girl.
Relationships: Female! Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Fem!/Reader One-Shots! NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046713
Kudos: 17





	Baby It’s Cold Outside

  
  


The chilly December air escaped into your house as you pulled the door shut behind you. You leaned up against the door as you let the warmth of your shared apartment heat up your frigid body. After a minute, you shook off your snow-covered boots and placed them on the mat where your girlfriend’s boots lie as well. The thought of your girlfriend being home made you smile and you slowly undressed yourself out of the winter clothing.   
  


After hanging up your coat, scarf, gloves and hat, you finally made your way into the apartment. Hearing your footsteps, Koushi popped out from the kitchen with a big smile on her face and ran towards you.   
  


“Y/N! I’m so glad you’re home! Ugh, it’s been so lonely without you!” She frowned as she hugged you tight. You chuckled and put your arms around her.   
  


“Kou! I’ve only been gone for 40 minutes. Plus we needed something to eat” you reasoned. Koushi let out a sigh and unwrapped herself from you to let you further into the house.   
  


“I mean, yeah, but I still missed you! Plus you’re freezing! You need to sit under the blanket on the couch and wait for me to make dinner.”

“Kou! I’m just fine! You don’t need to make it all by yourself you know.” Koushi was not having it. She grabbed your hand and led you to the couch. She pushed on your shoulders which forced you to sit on the couch. You tried to protested, but she ignored you, opting to bundle you up in the gigantic, white blanket that you two usually cuddled under.   
  


After she was done, you were well wrapped up in the blanket, only your head poking out.   
  


“Koushi seriously, I can help with dinner”. You tried one last time before she plopped herself on your lap, trapping you.   
  


“Babe. I’m glad that you want to help me so much, but you went out to get the food in this weather, the least I can do is cook it. It’s not even that hard anyway! It’s just some fried veggies and some rice. So you get warm, and it will be done in 30 minutes.” Koushi ended with a kiss on your cheek as she got up and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

”Fine,” you started, “but I’m helping next time!” You stretch out onto the couch and lean into the soft cushions. You closed your eyes and started to think about the life you had.   
  


You and Koushi met in University. You were in the same year as her and happened to be in the same program. You and Koushi were both licensed elementary school teachers who, although taught at different schools, were able to find an apartment in between both schools. Since you were both fairly new to teaching, you both naturally fell lower on the pay scale. Teachers where the two of you lived were generally underpaid. However, you both loved what you did, and that was all that mattered. The two of you hoped to be able to afford a nice house and (hopefully) start a family. But for now, you were stuck in a crammed apartment with your girlfriend.   
  


You let your thoughts carry you away until the smell of fried veggies filled your senses. You opened your eyes to see Koushi standing next to you with a plate in her hand.   
  


“Smells delicious babe” you complimented as you look the plate from her and set it down on the coffee table. You leaned up to give her a kiss on the lips.   
  


“Mmm thanks honey. But I know something that would taste even more delicious~” Koushi leans into the kiss and you gently push her away. She pouts.   
  


“I think we should wait for desert”. You reply. Koushi immediately brightens up again and gives one final kiss. She then takes her seat next to you and the two of you begin to eat.

“That was really good baby, thank you”. You tell Koushi as you set your plates in the kitchen sink. She sneaks up behind you and wraps her arms around your waist. She sets her head on your shoulder. 

“Mm thanks hun, but I know what I want for desert~”. She replies and she starts to trails her lithe fingers around your stomach. You sigh and lean your head onto hers.

“I think we should take this to the bedroom”. You whisper into her ear and you can feel her nod. She grabs your hand and pulls you down the hall toward your shared bedroom. She pulls you into the room and quickly shuts the door. You then feel yourself being pulled onto the bed. 

Koushi pushes herself back and lays on the pillows, almost sitting upright. You go towards her and crawl onto her lap and straddle her. Her lips meet yours in the middle and you two passionately kiss. Your lips move in practiced motions against hers as you feel her hands roam your back. You let out a soft sigh as she trails her hands down and squeeze your ass. You feel her smirk as she continues to rub your cheeks and give them gentle squeezes. You both part to take a breathe and then continue your make-out session. You rest you hands on her shoulder, then slowly trail them down to rest on her chest. You feel her intake sharply and you very gently squeeze her breasts. Koushi had average sized breasts and you knew they were pretty sensitive. Many nights during lovemaking, you’d always find yourself having a hand pushed onto her chest. 

Koushi breaks off the kiss and looks up at you. “I think we both have too many clothes on for this”. She comments as she lightly tugs on your pink sweater. You get the hint and sit up straight. You pull your sweater overtop of your head and throw it onto the floor. Your eyes look for Koushi’s grey ones and find them eyeing up your own chest. Your chest was slightly larger, and filled your black bra nicely. You blush for the first time that night and tug on her black pullover. Her eyes look up and she smiles, then proceeds to pull off her shirt, leaving both of you in just bras. You cup her beige bra and rub your fingers over her chest, searching for her sensitive buds. She gasps and tilts her head to the side. You quickly catch her lips in a kiss as you continue to give her nipples feather-light touches through her bra. You swallow her quiet moans and pull her bra straps down to her shoulders. You lean a hand behind her back and find her bra’s clasps. You pull and slide you thumb and index finger against the clasp and the bra comes undone. She helps you take it off of her and throws it in a random corner. You see her pale skin blush fiercely and you give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

”You know I think your stunning, right?” You whisper into her ear. She nods and you leave it at that, knowing that Koushi tends to get quiet when she’s embarrassed. You smile and place your hands on her now bare chest. You immediately feel her hardened buds brush your palm. You decide to tease her a bit and give her chest a light squeeze. You then shift your grip on her breasts and place your thumbs right next to her buds.

”Y/N...” she moans. Silently begging you to stop teasing and get to the main part. You quietly shush her and circle her nipples with your fingers. You feel her shift underneath you and you decide to change positions. You get off of her and Koushi whimpers from the loss of touch. 

“Lie down Kou” you say to her and she listens, using her elbows to push herself down. You then tug on her sweatpants and she nods, telling you that you can take it off. You pull off her sweatpants to find her wearing one of her favorite pairs of panties, a gentle pink color that hugged her hips. You quickly pull off your own leggings and set your knee right against her core. She takes in a deep breath and shifts against you. You settle to hover on top of her and lean on your elbows. You place your hands back onto her breasts and she shivers. You go back to circling her nipples and when you finally flick the nail of your thumb overtop of her nipples, she lets out a soft moan and grinds onto your knee. You push your knee up further onto her sex and you remove a hand from her right breast and lean down to give it a teasing lick. 

“Ahh!” Koushi moans as she feels your tongue give her nipple teasing licks. Your other hand gives her other nipple a different treatment. You pinch her nipple and roll it between your index finger and thumb. You take turns switching between nipples until her moans begin to grow. You pull away and Koushi lets out a loud whine.

”Y/N, please! I was close!” she whines. You shush her again and tug off her panties. Koushi turns her head to the side and you toss off her panties and spread her thighs. You look at her sex. Her pussy was plush and had soft hair. Koushi tended to not shave, and you were absolutely OK with it. She looked godly. You set your palm against her sex and trail your thumb down her slit. You collect some of her slick and spread it up onto her clit.

“Haah! Y/N...please”. Koushi pleads. You nod and lean back down to her breasts. You settle on top of her again, with her nipple in your mouth. You use your left hand to pluck and lightly scrape over her other nipple. Your right hand sits on her pubic bone and you place your thumb on the hood of her clit. 

“Fuuuuck,” Koushi moans out as she writhes against you. You let go of her wet nipple and stretch up closer to her head. You whisper, “Go on baby, come on, come for me. I know you can. I know you’re so close.” You return to tugging on her nipple with your teeth as she reaches her climax.

”Ohhh shit honey, I’m gonna-“ She stops as her orgasm hits her hard. She squeezes your hand between her legs, but you continue to work her through her orgasm. After a minute, she brings a hand up to pull you away from her over sensitive chest. You let go, but give her wet nipple a light scrape with your nail, making her let out a soft “Ah!”. You pull yourself up onto her chest and lay with her. 

After a couple minutes, she pushes you onto your side and she shifts onto her side. You kiss each other for a bit, while you realize just how wet you are. You rub your thighs together and Koushi notices. Koushi quickly sits up and positions herself in between your legs. You allow her to pull your soaked panties off and she laughs.

My, my honey. This wet just from getting me off? How naughty. Now take off your bra, baby” Koushi demands and you comply, reaching back to undo your bra like you did hers. You pull it off and Koushi is quick to give your chest the same treatment. Koushi massages your breasts as she quickly rubs her thumbs over your nipples.

”Kou!” You moan loudly, and she picks up the speed of her thumbs. After another minute, she lets go, leaving your buds red and hard. She chuckles and moves down to your cunt. 

Koushi is wasting no time, spreading your labia apart and giving a long lick from your hole to the top of your clit. You cry out and squeeze her head with your thighs. 

“Kou-baby please, I wanna come!” You whine and she responds, “Shhh don’t worry honey”. 

She gets back to your sex and she dips her tongue into your hole. She thrusts in and out, your bitter slick hitting her tongue. She then focuses on your nub, she uses a tab to pull the hood back, and licks the very tip of it, listening to your cries and moans. She drags her tongue down and around your clit, flicking it a couple times. 

Koushi finally gives your clit a light suction, making you cry out loud.

”Koushi fuck! So close!” Koushi hums against your sex and stretches her arm up as far as she can, finding your nipple and she is quick with the flicks of her nail against it. You cry and squeeze her head tighter, feeling your orgasm take over you. She leads you through it and lets go of your nipple and pussy. Koushi gently sucks the slick that leaks out of your hole and swallows it.

”You’re nasty” you comment and she lays down next to you, giving you a kiss.

”It’s all you, honey”.


End file.
